The Forgotten
by Kasai Akuma
Summary: At 25 the oldest son of the royal family was killed. A month later the second son at sixteen left to find the murderer. He has been away from his home land for seven years. Now with the death of the emperor, his sister has become the heir to the throne...
1. Chapter One: The False Ninja

**The Forgotten**

_Chapter One: The False Ninja_

_My name is Tennyo , I am a criminal. I have betrayed my people, disgraced my family's name, dragged our ways through the mud, and I have even murdered my best friend. My name is Tennyo and I am a criminal. I ask this one favor of you, forgive me divine spirit for I have failed and sunk so low… forgive me._

A young girl ran through the densely wooded forest of the country of fire. Her borrowed over sized attire gave her the appearance of a poor country side ninja. Even the large straw hat that adorned her head looked as if it had seen better days. Her body was ravaged from the inside due to the poison flowing through her veins and fatigue was starting to take its toll on her. Her chakra was nearly gone and that small fact rendered most of her jutsus useless. But the companions she had summoned before the infectious bite plagued her, remained dutifully at her side. A small nine tailed silver fox no bigger than a house cat, matched her speed as they made their way through the forest. While the strange looking pink rabbit watched her back from the knapsack she carried. The three had no real destination, they only hoped to get to the hidden village to rest and recover enough to elude their pursuers once more.

XoX

Tsunade-sama! This just arrived! Its urgent!" Shizune shouted as she ran through the halls and threw the doors of Tsunade's office open. Tsunade who was up to her neck in paperwork, looked up from her work not sure what to expect.

"Well what's so urgent you need to cause a ruckus loud enough to raise the dead?" Tsunade said as she took her usual annoyed stance at her desk. Shizune slapped the bloodied paper and battered photograph in front of Tsunade. The fifths eyes widened and it took her a minute to realize what she had read was no joke.

"What are we to do?" Shizune looked at Tsunade in sheer bewilderment.

"Alert every able ninja in the village to apprehend this girl. And bring the head of every family to my office. This will get ugly…"Tsunade said as she regained her composure.  
With that Shizune ran off to fulfill the fifths request.

XoX

"Please wait here this time Iyasu. I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to us. That goes double for you Sano!" The nine tailed fox said nothing and curled into a ball to nap in the midst of the messy sheets. The rabbit lowered her head in annoyance and joined Sano. Iyasu enjoyed being out and about but most villagers were startled by the fact she was an obscure looking rabbit. While Sanosuke flat out scared most villagers as small as he was.

"Ten-chan, be careful, the winds-" Sanosuke was cut off by Tennyo.

"I know already! I'll be fine I'm just going to restock our supplies. Stop worrying, I'm coming straight back to the inn so I can rest with you two." Tennyo spoke with the up most confidence as she bid her companions good bye.

This is my first Naruto fanfic, so feed back would be awesome. :P


	2. Chapter Two: A Warm Welcome

**The Forgotten**

_Chapter Two: A Warm Welcome_

* * *

Naruto mumbled and as wandered around the village looking for the so called ninja. He couldn't understand why it was so damn important to have all of the ninja in the village help capture her. Tsunade gave little reason but flashed her photo and sent them out with barely enough time to let the image sink in. But one thing really irked him, why did the head of every family need to meet with Tsunade? He kicked at the pebbles in the street and decided on breaking for a bowl of ramen.

"Hey old man! The usual please! And add some barbequed pork too!" Naruto spoke with his usual over the top enthusiasm.

"I'll have what he's having…eh minus the meat? Could you substitute it for tofu?" Tennyo sat beside Naruto and flashed him a warm smile.

"No problem! Would you like the tofu fried or as is?" The Ichiraku's owner asked with interest. It wasn't common for anyone in the village to make such a request.

"Fried? Oh, sure! That sounds great!" Tennyo wasn't really sure what "fried" meant, they didn't eat such things in her country. The same went for alcohol and prepared sweets. She had no clue what ramen was. Since she had left her home, she indulged in all the sinfully delightful treats available when she ventured into villages. Naruto looked at her quizzically and felt he had seen her somewhere before but shrugged it off.

"So are you're passing through? Or are you on a mission? Oooh! What village are you from?!" Naruto pestered Tennyo out of sheer curiosity not knowing she was indeed the target he was supposed to bring back to the fifth.

_Mission? Village? Ack! He thinks I'm a real ninja! I told Sano wearing this was a bad idea. Shoot what am I supposed to say?! Ugh! I have to think of something or he'll get suspicious…_

"Oh me? Well I'm just heading back to my home in the village of sand." She hoped this would be enough to satisfy Naruto's curiosity.

"Neat! But what happened to your head band? Hey do you know-" Naruto didn't have time to finish his sentence when Choji cut him off.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! Its her! Don't let her get away!" Choji shouted as he made a pass for Tennyo, while Skikamaru went about using the shadow bind technique. Tennyo leaped out the way and flipped over Naruto to try and put some distance between her and the _quicker_ ninjas. She threw down pastel colored smoke bombs causing the three ninjas and the poor cook to become confused and rather _happy_. This caught the attention of not only the normal villagers but Kiba and Hinata who were just down the street. She nearly plowed Hinata over in her attempt to get away.

"Hey now just where are you off to in such a hurry huh?" Kiba asked as he grabbed her arm and twisted her body in motion that left her pinned face first to a wall. She panicked and bashed his nose in with the back of her head. Kiba reflexively released her and grabbed his nose. Tennyo tried to make off like a startled rabbit but Hinata preformed her byakugan and used a couple of swipes to block a few chakra points turning Tennyo into a statue.

"What have you done?! Please let me go! I have to get out of here! Please! You can't keep me here! Just let me go! I beg you!" She said in near tears to Hinata.

"Are you kidding me Tsunade will have our heads if we did that," Kiba threw his arms up in the air to emphasize his point, "and besides you broke my nose!" He added in frustration while Akamaru chimed in.

"I'm sorry its like he said…" Hinata added trying to add some comfort to the situation. A small shadow appeared on the ground and quickly grew. Kiba grabbed Hinata and threw her backwards.

"SANO! Praise the stars!" Tennyo shouted in a relieved delight. Sanosuke was seven and a half feet tall from shoulder to paw now and snarling like a mad dog. "Where's Iyasu?!" She said still unable to move from Hinata's assault.

"Here I am Ten-chan!" Iyasu shouted back as she landed daintily on Tennyo's head. The pink rabbit closed her ruby colored eyes and glowed a soft red. She feasted on what little poison she could extract, replenished a fair portion of lost chakra, while repairing the points Hinata had damaged.

"Continue on with Lady Tennyo, Iyasu and I'll catch up!" He spoke in a half growl while eyeing Akamaru. Iyasu nodded in compliance, Tennyo threw down a normal smoke bomb to cover her tracks. "Your opponent is me Inuzuka and Hyuga!"

* * *

Questions? Comments? All are welcome! 


	3. Chapter Three: Troublesome Girl

**The Forgotten**

_Chapter Three: Troublesome Girl_

* * *

"Just who the hell are you anyway?!" Kiba shouted at Sanosuke out of a confused frustration. Here he was faced with a new enemy and the enemy seemed to know more about the two of them, than the both of them knew about him combined. Sanosuke said nothing but flicked his nine tails around in response.

_One thing was for sure Akamaru makes this Sano guy nervous as hell. I can smell the fear from where I'm standing. Hmmm, this can be used to our advantage. A ninken summon could end this quickly. _

Kiba turned to Hinata and nodded hinting her to cover for him. Hinata's head snapped in the direction of Sanosuke in response.

"BYAKUGAN!" Hinata charged Sano a split second after she performed her clan's infamous technique. She threw hit after hit but was unable to land one on Sanosuke. The oversized fox was beginning to get annoyed and wondered why her comrade was doing nothing to help. His large cerulean eyes widened when he caught Kiba performing an all too familiar summoning jutsu out of the corner of his eye. It was too late too stop him, a puff of smoke filled the area and six ninken appeared before Kiba.

"Clever, I wouldn't have expected any less from a member of a member of the Inuzuka clan. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to shorten our little match. KITSUNEBI!" With that last word he breathed a massive ball of fire towards the two ninja and the pack of ninken. The group of nine jumped out of the way losing site of Sanosuke.

"We lost him Kiba! And we lost her!" Hinata looked at the ground and let out a heavy sigh. Kiba looked at her and smirked.

"We have my nose, Akamaru's nose, and my ninken. We'll follow the coward all the way to her." Kiba bore a toothy grin making him look more like wolf.

XoX

"Well that didn't take long Sano…" Tennyo said as she slowed down her pace. She wove in and out of trees in the mini forest within the village.

"You ran away! Sano you coward!" Iyasu snickered at Sano knowing full well what happened. She remained perched on Tennyo's head.

"Leave him be Iy-" Tennyo felt the world spin beneath her as she fell forward. Her hands caught the ground in time but she was seized by a violent cough. She covered her mouth in hopes of hiding the blood she was bringing up.

"Lady Tennyo…climb on my back I'll carry you out of here." Sanosuke said crouching down to make it easier on her.

"Forget it Sano, my legs still work. And you know you can't keep up that form forever." Tennyo said half heartedly. A puff of consumed Sanosuke, it forced him to resume his primary form. "Don't worry about it Sano." Tennyo spoke warmly.

"I told you we'd find her in the village. She was too stupid to realize we were herding her the whole time." The sound ninja said in a mocking manner as he turned to his three comrades.

"Damn it…" She began making some rapid hand signs.

_I wanted to conserve that little bit of chakra Iyasu gave me. Looks like I have no choice if I want to make a clean get away._

"Yuureijinkou!" She shouted, decaying and transparent hands sprung from the ground holding the four sound ninja in place. "I hope you've lived long fulfilled lives because you're going to die here today." She gave a weak grin to them.

"What the hell..?!"

"Disgusting!"

"She's a demon!"

"She raised the dead..?"

The four sound ninja spoke at once as the clawed and tore at their disturbing restraints. The pack consisting of Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and the ninken arrived at the scene. They were just in time, Tennyo had finished up her hand signs for her next and unperfected jutsu.

"Ryuuseiu!" Tennyo's voice won the attention of everyone. Dark clouds swirled over head, lightening cracked and lit up the bizarrely purple puffs. Fiery rocks and boulders began to fall from the clouds. The first few crushed and killed the sound ninja but the rest fell with no direction. They struck trees and nearly crushed the Kiba and Tennyo's group. Trees began falling in the midst of this and Kiba's group pushed through in an attempt to capture Tennyo. The six ninken were struck by falling trees and stray debris caused them to disappear in a puff of smoke. The strange purple clouds dissipated and the rocks stopped falling. Sanosuke and Iyasu did their best to defend their mistress. Akamaru lunged and latched onto Tennyo's left arm. She shook and threw him off, his body struck a tree and rendered him unconscious. The trees around them were now being uprooted and fell like dominos.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba was too far to reach his beloved friend, when a large oak fell in his direction. Tennyo slid out of Hinata's reach and made a mad dash for the puppy. She was winded but exerted what little strength she could muster. Akamaru was scooped up and nearly out of harms reach when the tree struck Tennyo. She lost her balance but never lost her grip on the puppy. When she landed Tennyo was curled up around him. She knew full well she had screwed up and the trees would crush them but there was a chance to keep this boy's dog safe.

"Are you all mad get out of there!" Tsunade screamed at the genin. She ran in with arms swinging, she knocked and stopped the domino effect of the tree. "Well where is she?!" Tsunade screamed to no one in particular. Sanosuke spoke up wearily.

"She's under those fallen trees over there. I can feel her and the mutt's chakra." He muttered as if it were all Akamaru's fault. "We need to get move the trees and get them out." Sanosuke said leaping to the large heap of fallen lumber. He primary form was too small and weak to do anyone any good but he wanted to help all the same.

"Wait! We can't just move trees, it could cause some to collapse and crush them!" Hinata retorted out of worried reason.

"She's right…Hinata use your byakugan. Kiba and I will fish Akamaru and the girl out." Tsunade said in a much calmer tone realizing her hysteria did no one any good.

"BYAKUGAN! I see them! Take the top two trees off and the one to the left of that one. Be careful with that last one Tsunade-sama!" Hinata said as she directed the rescue effort. Kiba was taken back by the sight he found. Tennyo was wrapped so protectively around Akamaru. The puppy hadn't a scratch on him. He plucked Akamaru from her arms and Tsunade picked Tennyo gingerly so she wouldn't further injure the girl. Tsunade looked over her shoulder at Iyasu and Sanosuke.

"We're taking her to the hospital, you should come with us. You and your mistress will be safe from here on out, you have my word." Tsunade spoke in a hushed tone and began walking towards town, the rest of them followed her.

XoX

"You've done well Kiba and Hinata. It isn't necessary for you to stick around any longer. I have ANBU members on guard for her, in and outside of the emergency room. She is going to be fine, now that she's being treated for wounds and the corrosive poison in her system." Tsunade sounded the most serious she had ever sounded in her whole life. She left Kiba and Hinata in the waiting room. Akamaru lay in Kiba's lap still out cold from the blow he took. Tsunade had no time to worry about Akamaru now. She had to face the head of every family and those who were truly looking out for the princess from the Land of Heaven. She reached her office and pushed open the doors to find chaos. The families were arguing with one another. Then the representatives from the Land of Heaven were arguing with the nine tailed fox?

_Geez! What the hell is going on here?!_

Tsunade coughed loudly to get everyone's attention, no luck, so she did what she was good at.

"ENOUGH! Stop squabbling like chickens and lets get down to business!" Tsunade spoke now as the fifth Hokage. Everyone quieted down and watched her take a seat behind her desk. "Now first order of business what are we going to do about Tennyo?" She asked raising an eyebrow knowing she had just stuck her hand in Pandora's Box.

"As a vassal of the Land of Heaven, I'll tell you what **we're** going to do! We're taking her home where she'll be safe, she is next in line for the throne. Her country has grown unstable and weak without the presence of a proper ruler." The short tempered woman with Forest green and violet streaked hair spoke. Her voice was tainted with and angry arrogance and her black eyes narrowed while looking upon Sanosuke. It was an open dare for the nine tailed fox to speak out against her.

"That's a good one Rakurai! Because you did so well protecting her oldest brother and father! We didn't even know her real father had been dead for three years! You Akuma women are so damn stupid! She is in no condition to travel and wouldn't know the first thing about running things! Tennyo is still a target for our enemies she needs proper training and protection!" Sanosuke growled at Rakurai bearing his teeth. He was still in his primary form giving him the fright factor of an unarmed house cat.

* * *

Sorry this is so long! I should've chopped it in half or something…but whatev!


	4. Chapter Four: Tsunade’s Decision

**The Forgotten**

_Chapter Four: Tsunade's Decision_

_

* * *

_

Tsunade had to admit they both made just points. She wasn't completely up to date with the politics of the Land of Heaven. It made sense since they had broken away from _all_ of the other countries before the leaf village was ever formed. They had declared themselves completely independent and sealed off their land with several natural barriers and sealing jutsus making it impossible to get in. Despite the fact they had every kind of land and body of water seeping with natural recourses, no one really wanted in anyway. The land of Heaven was originally called the Land of Spirit by the other countries when it was still attached… Dangerous ghosts, demons, monsters, ghouls, and goblins were said to roam freely there. Most people who wandered in to the country never came out. If they managed to get out, their dismembered corpse was found on the border of the Land of Heaven and the Land of Wind. This was not the reason for the country to break away. The people there were very pious, they believed only in the essentials, prayer, and discipline. Gambling, alcohol, _foul_ food, smoking, and lechery were forbidden. Seeing how the other countries behaved mortified them, they wanted no part in their sinful behavior or senseless wars.

It wasn't until four years ago did they announce they would open their borders to outsiders again. From what Tsunade gathered the Emperor died three years after the borders were open. She didn't know the details of that either but it was most likely an assassination. It seemed all to convenient, the first born male heir was killed seven years ago, the second went off a month later in search of the murderer, and that left Tennyo. Since she was born third and a female, in the Land of Heaven she was bound to an arranged marriage the day she drew breath in this world. Tsunade only knew too send out every able ninja because she received two mission requests on Tennyo. One request from Tennyo's country, which she had received a few hours ago. The other request came from Tennyo's "worried" fiancé a week before hand. It seemed all too convenient indeed… What worried Tsunade the most was the poison that was found in Tennyo's body and the uninfected bite mark on her right arm. It reeked of not only internal snakes but one lone outside viper.

_I can't let her go back to her country…in spite of the turmoil and the need for an empress. Too many lurk in the shadows and too many unknown variables still linger. She has amazing power for being only thirteen; the amount of poison in her body and the damage it dealt should have killed her. From what I heard the techniques she preformed would require chakra concentration and levels of a seasoned Jonin. But the last technique she preformed, proves she needs a lot of training if she is to reach her potential and stay on her path of good like Naruto._

"You both have made excellent arguments however…legally Sanosuke has say in what's best for her despite his current _condition_. This is also my village and you are no longer in your country Rakurai. So I am not legally obligated to give the princess back to you. But before you and your two sisters blow a fuse hear me out. There are moles in your country and they seek the throne, this makes Tennyo a prime target now that she is next in line. As a physician I can assure, she won't be able to travel for a month at least. I will explain the severity of her injuries later. But I think ultimately the choice should be Tennyo's." Tsunade rocked back resting her chin on her hands closing her eyes in preparation for the next round.

"Are you mad Lady Tsunade?! She can't stay here! Look at the trouble she caused in her own country!" Tsume Inuzuka fumed. Her anger was only a defensive reaction to protecting the interest of her family and clan.

"We have the best ninja in the land! The Hyuga clan offers princess Tennyo hospitality and full protection." Hiashi Hyuga stated firmly as he stared Tsume down.

"Her presence here seems to disturb the natural balance of our environment. If she brings in more dangerous enemies, how can we hope to recover from our last assault?" Shibi Aburame spoke with an eerie coolness about him.

"No child deserves to be stripped of their childhood so quickly. Her past says she surely has had a much harder life than any of our children. Doesn't she deserve some peace before she is thrown into such a burdening position? "Choza Akimichi's brief speech tugged at the heart strings of everyone in the room. This did not stop Rakurai Akuma who had been cocked and loaded from the beginning of this discussion to open her mouth again.

"What would-" Rakurai stopped in mid sentence and jumped from her seat when she saw Tennyo. The girl was holding onto the door for support, her skin was pale as a corpse and clammy from fever. Her normal vibrant, honey colored eyes were dulled and watery. What frightened Rakurai the most was her hair. Tennyo had six feet of long flowing deep blue locks. The back of her head was cut to a mere four inches, she had fairly short bangs in the very front and poorly snipped side bangs. Rakurai also noticed some dark residue in her hair from what she assumed was cheap hair dye. Tennyo looked like some sort of a mummy with all the bandages she was bound in. Rakurai's sister Boufuu ran to Tennyo's side to help her to a chair but Tennyo slapped Boufuu hand away. Bofuu had been Tennyo's friend and pupil since she was small her dark eyes mixed with hurt and confusion. She did not persist even though she knew it would be easy to over power Tennyo in her weakened state. Instead she brushed a strand of her long mint green hair from her face and backed away.

The room was in a silent awe as they watched the girl limp to the center of the room holding her right arm and breathing as if she were taking in her last breath. She looked around in almost annoyance and her eyes landed on Tsunade.

"You organized a meeting concerning my country and my well being? Without inviting me? You have some nerve old woman." Tennyo could barely muster her voice to speak these words.

* * *

W00T! Chapter four! Go me:P 


	5. Chapter Five: Too long to post

**The Forgotten**

_Chapter Five: Bad News Plus Crazy People Equals Ramen and Flowers_

_

* * *

_

Tsunade narrowed her eyes after Tennyo made the old woman remark.

_She's as bad Naruto…Perfect, that's exactly what this village needs two idiots. _

"Well Lady Tennyo I thought it would be best to leave a sick child where they belonged. Or I would have extended an invitation to you." Tsunade held her tongue not wanting the bomb in the room to go off.

"These matters don't really concern you or your village Tsunade. It is an equation best left for the Land of Heaven and its people. Her father is dead and her brother is presumed dead so Tennyo must assume the throne at once. We're taking her home, end of discussion." Rakurai stated coldly in response to what she believed was Tsunade's shot at being condescending.

"Dead…? My father is dead? Masurao…is dead?" Tennyo rasped these words as the world beneath her feet spun out of control. She dropped to her knees but before she could hit the ground a wheel chair was slid under her rump in the nick of time. Tennyo slumped in her new seat all the same lost in this terrible news.

"Ah, sorry about that Tsunade. The hospital lost this patient for a bit. It seems the guards abandoned their post after a run in with a spook. I'll just take her back now.." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head while relieving the tension in the room with nervous laughter.

"You'll do no such thing! She is going home with us today!" Rakurai didn't let up with her losing argument. Sanosuke leapt from his position changing into the oversized beast he had been earlier. He growled and snarled at Rakurai like some wild animal.

"Are you mad?! Can you not see Ten-chan is barely off her death bed?! It will be a cold day in hell before I let you rip her from this place." Sanosuke charged Rakurai ready to take a swipe at her head with his claws extended.

"I-I….want." Tennyo spoke from a grief stricken stupor.

"Tennyo! Tell Sanosuke! Tell him you want to go home now!" Rakurai held Tennyo's hand in hopes of coursing an answer from her. Sanosuke stopped, his heart hurt. It hurt him to see the little girl he had watched since birth be thrown into one bad situation to another because the people around her were selfish.

"I want Masurao...I-I want him to come home now. I'm tired of waiting up for him…its so late Sano-kun" Tennyo stared blankly at Sanosuke still in her stupor. Sanosuke felt a rage build up in him.

_How dare she?! How dare Rakurai try to force Tennyo into such a difficult situation?! How dare she tell Tennyo her brother in father are dead! Her father is dead but no one knows for certain about Masurao_

Before Sanosuke could vocalize his thoughts Kakashi intervened once more. Tsunade couldn't have looked anymore grateful.

"Eh…Tennyo is tired from all that she's been through. I'll just take her back to the hospital where she can get some _undisturbed_ rest. Perhaps she should stay in the village until she has fully recovered? That way she would be able to speak on her own behalf." Kakashi prayed the beastly demon woman, Rakurai wouldn't bite his head off for suggesting she stay. He spun around and wheeled Tennyo off at a frightening speed leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Tsunade's jaw dropped, she was shocked Kakashi would leave her in the shark tank to fend for herself.

"Er…Meeting adjourned till further notice! I have a patient to tend to!" Tsunade pointed to the empty door way and made a mad dash after Kakashi and Tennyo.

"How insulting! How could the Hokage leave us like that?!" Kouu, the third Akuma sister fumed. Her onyx colored eyes almost burned with the sting of insult. She tightened her snot green bun to occupy herself from saying anything stupid. Shizune let out a heavy sigh and said to no one in particular.

"You have no idea…" Shizune and the other villagers had sadly grown accustomed to Tsunade's flakey tendencies.

XoX

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Kiba said as he tightened his hands around the beautiful bouquet of iris and daffodils he held. He felt slightly embarrassed for being in this position. Akamaru growled in disapproval of his embarrassment as held his oversized lily. Hinata looked sadly at the ground in response.

"I just wanted to make sure she was ok. I feel bad for hitting her and what happened with the tree incident. Why are you here Kiba?" Hinata looked up at him with a questionable look. This caused Kiba to turn a few shades of red.

"I-uh. Akamaru and I came to thank her and see how she was doing." Kiba suddenly understood how Hinata felt about Naruto. Who ran down the hallway with a couple of nurses chasing him. Naruto made a sharp turn into Tennyo's room with a large paper sack. Kiba and Hinata managed to talk the two nurses into leaving Naruto alone before they took him out back for a beating. They mentioned something about a soda machine, a wheel chair, a balloon and his disruptive behavior. When Kiba and Hinata entered the room they found Kakashi leaned up against a wall reading one of his books. Naruto at the foot of Tennyo's bed chatting up a storm and pulling out takeout boxes of Ramen from Ichiraku.

"Hey! Kiba! Hinata! What are you guys doing here?!" Naruto gave his usual goofy grin.

"We're just here to see how she's doing." Hinata blushed when she spoke to Naruto.

"And to thank her for saving Akamaru." Kiba was beginning to change a shade of red, when Akamaru jumped out of his jacket. He leapt on to the floor and romped over to Tennyo's bed before he jumped on to it. The playful puppy laid the lily in her lap and gave a friendly bark. He wagged his tail and looked to Kiba.

"Oh, these are for you. Uh-Uh…" Kiba couldn't collect his thoughts and form them into words. He was embarrassed and frustrated by the whole ordeal. He almost forgot to give her the flowers completely.

"Tennyo. My name is Tennyo. But I don't think I've had the honor of being formally introduced to you." She smiled wearily, Tennyo had slept for a few hours since Kakashi had returned her to the hospital, but she felt more worn out than before she fell asleep. Naruto was about to say something when shouting from Sanosuke and Rakurai could be heard from down the hall. Kakashi leapt from his quiet corner to barricade the door when a panicked Tsunade ran in.

_

* * *

_

Yay! Another chapter:)


End file.
